


Son Up Before Sun Up

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Growing Up, Legos, Morning Cuddles, Pictures, Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 :  Day 1 - Eddie and the son who adores him.Sun Up to Sun Down with the Diaz Boys
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Son Up Before Sun Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I guess

**_Son Up Before Sun Up_ **

  
  


Eddie is a light sleeper. It came from his time in the army. 

It was useful for being alert to danger or getting up for orders but it also had its drawbacks like waking him to the slightest thing such as cars and loud talking.

So when he opened his eyes to the sound of his door opening he didn't know what to expect. 

It couldn't be an intruder due to the house alarm being set. 

He heard Chris stop at the edge of his bed. Eddie sat up in his bed slowly to get a look at his son in the dark of his room.

A sliver of light peeked through his open door as Christopher's glasses reflected some of it.

"Hey Christopher. Is everything okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. I just woke up early. Can I sleep in your bed until it's time to get up for school?" Christopher asked. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay to wake me up son. Come here." Eddie pulled back the blanket and let Christopher set his crutches beside the dresser next to Eddie's bed.

With Christopher now coming over to cuddle Eddie looked to the clock. They had over an hour until they needed to get ready.

"We've got plenty of time. You can go back to sleep if you want." Eddie told Christopher while kissing his forehead.

Christopher yawned.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too kiddo."

Chris huddled closer to Eddie's side as he picked up the blanket.

Yeah. This was a welcomed time when he was a light sleeper.

"So nothing was wrong, right?" Eddie had to ask and remind his son he could talk to him.

"No. I just woke up and wanted to cuddle like we used to." Chris sleepily whispered.

At that Eddie's heart melted.

"Okay. I missed this too." Eddie nodded and relaxed. 

The alarm was set and for now they could both rest peaceful.

-

After they woke to the alarm and went through their routine Christopher got dressed as Eddie put out breakfast.

Soon he was saying goodbye to Christopher at the school doors while an aide escorted him in.

The day at the station was physically tiring. With back to back calls and little breathing room between them.

Chim and Buck came up with a way to save a man from his own invention that Eddie didn't quite understand until he had a little explanation while he and Bobby assisted and Hen treated him.

They barely got some food in them finally between calls.

"I didn't get to say it earlier. You came in whistling. What made you so chipper?" Hen asked as they sat for a minute drinking.

Eddie laughed. "Christopher woke me up early. I thought maybe he had a nightmare but he didn't seem scared and he knows he could tell me. We cuddled for about an hour before getting ready this morning."

Hen's mouth dropped open a little at the information. "That's adorable. We gotta enjoy it while we can." She nodded. "They grow up fast Eddie." She smiled.

Buck came to sit on the couch pulling their attention. 

"What happened?" Both of them asked, noticing he was upset.

"Chim has pictures of me as a kid." Buck glared.

Hen got up at that. She couldn't miss seeing this.

Eddie had the decency to stay seated. He'd see them later, Buck needed something.

"What's bad about that?"

"I look a lot different. I was like a changeling or something." 

"But you were still you back then Buck." Eddie said. 

Now he was even more curious about what they looked like.

"Yeah I guess so. How'd Christopher do on that test the other day?" Buck asked, changing the subject.

"He aced it. Says the flash cards helped and he liked them so we'll do them again," Eddie watched buck's face light up.

"That's good. I hoped they would. They helped me a lot." Buck nodded actively.

The alarm pulled them from their seats as Bobby came over to inform them on the way.

It was on to their next call before the shift change happened.

-

While half an hour over Eddie finally got out of work to come home after saying bye to the others.

The sun would be setting soon enough. Carla's car was parked on her side of the driveway. 

Eddie came in to Christopher hollering. They were both sitting at the table together.

Some food was ready on the stove and what looked like Christopher's homework was put to the side. They were playing cards, Christopher had won.

"Hi Eddie. He's on a streak." She said as he made himself a plate.

Carla filled him in on what was done. Homework was good. Christopher's teacher told her that he wasn't patient and said the answer before being called but that was okay with nothing else being notably bad today. 

Eddie wasn't surprised. He had such a great kid and he knew it.

"I'm gonna go. Bye Christopher. Bye Eddie." With that Carla got up with Christopher waving and Eddie cleaning his mouth before telling her goodbye and thanks.

Eddie finished his food while Christopher put his homework into his backpack and drank his juice sitting with him and telling him what Carla didn't know about his day at school.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the park tomorrow? You said you were off."

Eddie put up the dishes as he answered. 

"Sure. But I have to do a few errands first though 'k?" 

"Okay. Can I take the drone I got?" Christopher was hopeful as he awaited a reply.

"Yes. But we have to be sure it's charged. And no flying it too high or over people." Eddie said.

"I remember." Christopher nodded. 

It was an accident that it popped a balloon before. The little girl had cried until Eddie paid for another one. Christopher had apologized and given it to her himself as their parents watched.

"I won't do it again. It was an accident."

"Yeah. I know bud."

Eddie took Christopher's backpack into his room and put up his own bag from work. He'd wash before bed tonight.

He came back into the living room with Christopher playing with his legos. 

Eddie sat beside him on the floor, it was entirely worth it even if his lower back and butt might be sore from it later on though.

They finished building what Eddie could only guess was a castle-house thing of sorts.

Christopher's mix matched Lego people were climbing atop it like some horde of zombies. 

"Hey Christopher. Buck said he's glad the flash cards helped when I told him what you made on your test the other day. Wanna see a picture of him from when he was little?" Eddie remembered that Chimney had sent one into the group chat with all of them.

"Yeah." Christopher smiled and nodded.

Buck didn't feel as wary about his kid photos after Eddie and Athena both said he looked cute and that same kid became a really great guy and an awesome firefighter too.

Christopher looked at Eddie's phone as he handed it over. 

"He's so small and he's got glasses like me" Chris made a surprised face at that.

"He wasn't always tall Christopher and i guess he doesn't need them now." Eddie laughed.

"And his hair's not that dark now." Christopher looked confused for a second. 

"Sometimes we change a lot when we grow up. Hold on a second." Eddie got up to find that photo album that Shannon's mom and his own mother had put together as a family project.

It was their bonding thing to do together while Eddie and Shannon were married.

"See. That's me. And this one over here is mom," Eddie found the page he was looking for.

"You were chunky like cousin Ronnie and you had braces," Christopher said pointing.

"Yeah. My teeth weren't as straight as yours or mom's. And your tia Adriana didn't always have dark hair." Eddie pointed to the girl holding him even though he was a big kid by then.

Eddie flipped through the pages to find a new one, there it was.

"That's you. Your hair was a little darker then. But turns out you got your grandpa's hair, and not ours." Eddie explained.

"I didn't have my glasses yet." Christopher noted with a nod while smiling at the picture that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Nope. But that's still you. We had a struggle getting you to sleep laying down. Everyone wanted to hold you and spoil you so much. You were just too cute. You still are." That got a giggle out of Christopher then.

Besides Christopher's baby picture was one of Shannon with a sleeping Christopher laying on her as she rocked him.

Christopher turned the pages to see a few from when Eddie was still gone and after he'd returned. 

There were little of him and Shannon together with Christopher from back then.

But they did take a few from before Shannon had died. 

Christopher touched a photo.

"Mom's watching us in heaven right?" He asked.

"Yeah. She is, "

"Do you think she's happy when I get a good grade or make a new friend?" Christopher asked.

"I know she is. I'll bet she's happy every time you're happy. Okay?" Eddie asked.

"Okay."

Christopher's legos went into their large container mostly still together for the next time as they put away the album and his toys.

"Dad, can you watch a show with me before it's time for bed?" 

"I'd love to kid. Pull up what you want to watch and I'll be right back after I load up the washer."

Eddie ruffled Christopher's hair and gave him a kiss on his head before he went to the laundry room. They could watch an episode or two before bed. 

He came back to sit beside Christopher with a blanket and their only light source, a lamp aside from the television.

They laughed at the animated antics and moral lessons of the TV show Christopher picked out from the selection. Eddie really liked this one himself too. 

Christopher was out before the end of the second episode. 

Eddie carried him to bed and set up his drone to charge as they'd have a full day tomorrow. He hadn't even gotten a chance to read Christopher the new book he'd picked for a bedtime story.

With Christopher tucked in, kissed good night, and the door cracked with a night light, Eddie went to the laundry room. 

The day had been a little long and tiring but was also great. 

Eddie laid down to rest after he made a list of what to do the next day. He'd have fun with Christopher at the park after getting a few things done.

He looked forward to it. 


End file.
